Regret
by Strawberrycream11
Summary: Naruto scored badly in a test and becomes upset when Sasuke teases him about it. Oneshot.


**This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy and review if possible. This is a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. **

"Alright everyone! I am going to hand your maths test back," said Ms. Shizune. She sighed inwardly as the class erupted into chatter. She knew it would be worthless to ask them to quieten down since they would soon resume to their current conversations. Even though she was a teacher and it was her responsibility to keep the class under control and thoroughly teach them the subject. She simply rolled her eyes. Maybe it was a good idea to hand the papers back tomorrow as a way of punishment. Usually, this would be done, only that a bigger test was coming quickly, and they needed their papers back to know where they went wrong and revise.

A quiet boy sat in the back corner. He didn't like the attention that was brought to him when he sat in one of the seats closer to the front. The teacher usually asked questions to those nearest to the front and every time Sasuke was chosen, he'd blush deep red and stutter the correct answer. He barely got any answers wrong, but just the fact of having everyone's attention focused on him made him feel queasy. Of course the teacher could understand this, which is the reason why he was swapped with someone who was initially sitting at the back.

He wasn't very intent on knowing her test result. It was obvious what he got a straight A. After all, all those hours staying up at night studying, payed off.

Ms. Shizune got up and reached out for a large stack of files. One could guess that they are all tests results belonging to students from different classes. And the main reason was that she had brought them all at once because she didn't feel like going to and fro from her 'teacher's desk'. Even though someone else would have been tired of carrying the heavy stack from class to class, Ms. Shizune didn't mind. She considered it to be 'exercise at school', since a teacher had to spend hours at school teaching students and marking exams and assignments.

She called out names and handed out the papers accordingly. Some smiled in triumph while others groaned at the sight of another fail mark circled in red. The test was fairly large and counted to a large portion of the school report, so it was known as a 'matter or life or death'.

"Naruto," Ms. Shizune called out.

"OI SENSEI! OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted and waved at the flustered teacher. Kiba, who was sitting next to him rolled his eyes and sighed. The hyperactive blonde was very loud and often disrupted the class. But nevertheless, he was his friend from childhood, which means that he had to put up with his idiocity, no matter how close they were.

Ms. Shizune looked up from his name and glared at him for his disruption, however her gaze softened when she saw his mark. She was the only teacher who knew about his past and how much it affected him. But that wasn't a good enough excuse for having a mark that low. Naruto grinned broadly when he saw the aggravated look on his sensei's face, but his smile ceased when he saw her look at his paper in discomfort.

Sasuke spotted this and looked over to where his rival was sitting a few seats away from him. He took in his beautiful blonde hair that put the sun to shame, and those deep blue eyes which you could look forever into. His vibrant smile when he pissed sensei off. And his pink bottom lip that stuck out when he saw his mark on his exam paper. Those ocean blue eyes that darkened and that soft blush which adorned his cheeks, giving him a childish, yet playful image…

"SENSEI! I COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN AN F! I AM THE BEST IN THE CLASS!" Naruto hollered at the teacher.

"Usuratontachi," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I highly doubt that. Sasuke was the one that scored the best, while you were the one that scored the lowest." Ms. Shizune answered while playfully smirking.

A wave of laughter chorused through the class. Sasuke smirked, but made sure it was hidden from the pissed off blonde.

"But don't worry. I'm sure you tried hard and you'll do much better next time. Besides, you improved compared to your previous score." Ms. Shizune babbled, trying to coax the blonde out of his anger but to no avail.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered and dejectedly looked at his paper lying on the desk.

Ms. Shuzine smiled weakly and handed the remaining of the papers out.

Sasuke cocked one eyebrow when he was handed his paper. He flipped it over and glanced at the 'A' written thickly in a red marker. No surprise. However, he did feel a little sorry for Naruto, after all he did try his best. At the same time, he found himself wishing he had scored lower to please Naruto… What was he thinking? It was Naruto's fault he scored poorly, not his!

He stole a glance at the blonde before folding his paper in half and sliding it into his back pack. He wished he could comfort Naruto, but it was too out of character for him. And it would probably result in the worst; Naruto staring weirdly at him and avoiding him for the rest of the day. No. That was far too risky. Being rivals was already enough for him…

He was snapped out of his thoughts. Sasuke eyes widened and almost jumped in his seat when the bell rang shrilly through the classroom. Students slowly got up from their seats and packed their belongings in their bags. Soft murmurs could be heard as students said goodbye to their friends and headed out the door.

"Make sure you study for the upcoming maths test!" Ms. Shizune called to whoever was left in the classroom. She quickly collected her things and hurried out of the classroom as well. She couldn't afford to be late her next class.

"I have to go. I'll be dead if I'm late to science. See you later Naruto!" Kiba called over his shoulder before following the mass.

Everyone filed out through the door until Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones left in the classroom. Sasuke sighed and swiftly stood up from his seat and carried his back pack with his hands. Maybe this was the perfect one to one chat time…

"HEY SASUKE!" the blonde shouted.

Sasuke looked up only to find his Naruto's face a few inches away from his. If he just leant in a little…

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day _Sasuke _was daydreaming" Naruto gleefully taunted.

Sasuke fought the blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Ever heard of personal space dobe?" he muttered, hoping Naruto didn't hear him.

"Hm? What was that teme? You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Naruto smirked.

"N-nothing." What was that? Sasuke Uchiha never stuttered. _He must he so shallow not to figure out my feelings already… Should I tell him? I'm afraid it might not turn out very well…_

"Anyway teme, what did you get?" asked Naruto, obviously forgotten what Ms. Shuzine had told him a few minutes ago.

"A," Sasuke muttered. "Nothing special."

_Nothing special you say? He really takes his marks for granted. He ought to know how hard some people need to work in order to get a decent mark! Yet, he has the nerve to say 'nothing special'._ Naruto fumed.

"What did you get?" Sasuke already knew the answer but it was too much fun tormenting the smaller blonde.

Naruto's ears burnt. "An F."

Sasuke smirked. "And you said you were going to beat me."

"Shut up!" Naruto almost yelled. Sasuke was taken aback. He was used to Naruto getting low marks. In fact he teased him about it every time, and the blonde was always optimistic about doing better next time. But never did he snap.

"Hn"

_I'll do better next time! _Naruto told himself. He didn't need Sasuke teme to tease me about my failing papers. Naruto's eyes held determination.

"After all teme, I'll beat you in the next test. Just wait and see," Naruto drawled.

"Hn. Don't get too ahead of yourself dobe. You don't want to fail again," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's jaw clenched. He glared at Sasuke before grabbing his back pack and leaving for his next class. Sasuke just stared in shock. He had never seen Naruto act like this. He was always so easy going and carefree. But never did he glare at someone and leave like he did just then. _Maybe too much stress about the following test is on his mind, _Sasuke thought while following Naruto to English. But a small thought was etched deep in his mind._ Maybe it was something I said…_

**No flames please. Constructive criticism only. Thanks to all the readers. **

**Strawberrycream11**


End file.
